1. Technical Field
The subject matter described here generally relates to wind turbines, and, more particularly, to a root sleeve for a wind turbine blade.
2. Related Art
A wind turbine is a machine for converting the kinetic energy in wind into mechanical energy. If the mechanical energy is used directly by the machinery, such as to pump water or to grind wheat, then the wind turbine may be referred to as a windmill. Similarly, if the mechanical energy is converted to electricity, then the machine may also be referred to as a wind generator or wind power plant.
Wind turbines are typically categorized according to the vertical or horizontal axis about which the blades rotate. One so-called horizontal-axis wind generator is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1 and available from General Electric Company. This particular configuration for a wind turbine 2 includes a tower 4 supporting a nacelle 6 enclosing a drive train 8. The blades 10 are arranged on a “spinner” or hub 9 to form a “rotor” at one end of the drive train 8 outside of the nacelle 6. The rotating blades 10 drive a gearbox 12 connected to an electrical generator 14 at the other end of the drive train 8 arranged inside the nacelle 6 along with a control system 16 that may receive input from an anemometer 18.
The blades 10 generate lift and capture momentum from moving air that is them imparted to the rotor as the blades spin in the “rotor plane.” Each blade 10 is typically secured to the hub 9 at its “root” end, and then “spans” radially “outboard” to a free, “tip” end. The front, or “leading edge,” of the blade 10 connects the forward-most points of the blade that first contact the air. The rear, or “trailing edge,” of the blade 10 is where airflow that has been separated by the leading edge rejoins after passing over the suction and pressure surfaces of the blade. A “chord fine” connects the leading and trailing edges of the blade in the direction of the typical airflow across the blade. The length of the chord line is simply the “chord.”
The thickness of a blade 10 varies across the planform, and the term “thickness” is typically used to describe the maximum distance between the low pressure suction surface and the high pressure surface on the opposite side of the blade for any particular chord line. The shape of the blade 10 when viewed perpendicular to the direction of flow, is called the “planform.” “Angle of attack” is a term that is used in to describe the angle between the chord line of the blade 10 and the vector representing the relative motion between the blade and the air. “Pitching” refers to rotating the angle of attack of the entire blade 10 into or out of the wind in order to control the rotational speed and/or absorption of power from the wind. For example, pitching the blade 10 “towards feather” rotates of the leading edge of the blade into the wind, while pitching the blades “towards stall” rotates the leading edge of the blade out of the wind.
The root end of the blades 10 is often cylindrical in shape in order to facilitate connection of the blade to the hub 9. However, such cylindrical root configurations are not very effective at capturing momentum from the moving air.